The present invention relates to a process for cleaning, by means of a plasma at a pressure between 10 mbar and 1 bar, the surface of a material coated with an organic substance, and to an installation for implementing this process, more particularly one intended for cleaning metal strip.
Within the context of the present application, the expression “organic substance” is understood to mean any water-insoluble compound containing carbon, oxygen and hydrogen.